Why do you hide behind your smile?
by mksanime
Summary: Oneshot “Why do you hide behind your smile?” he suddenly asked, “What do you mean?” She replied. NejiSaku


Mksnaime: Hey pple! Gomen for not updating my other stories yet… I felt like writing a one-shot neji/saku lol! Don't worry me still writing it... OmG! It's my b-day today and since it's a special occasion for me. This is my gift to you guys! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own a Yukata!

Summary: One-shot "Why do you hide behind your smile?" he suddenly asked, "What do you mean?" She replied. Neji/Saku pairings

Enjoy the story… n.n

_**Why do you hide behind your smile?**_

OoOoOOoOOoOOoooOoOO0OooOoOOoOOOOOOoOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOoO

The pale moon hung like a beautiful portrait, as the stars carpeted the night sky. Each one shone with beauty and radiance, as it reflected on a lone figure heading towards the bridge we're team 7 usually meets.

The 18 years-old pink-haired kunoichi wore a beautiful pink yukata, with little white cherry blossoms decorated all around it. She strolled down away from the festival, towards the bridge as she leaned on one of the rails and let out a sigh.

Her mind began to wonder on a certain thought that was recently on her mind, concerning a certain prodigy that uses the sharingan. She tried to give up on Uchiha Sasuke, but she was scared to let go.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain white-eye prodigy stared at her as he began walking towards her.

Sakura felt another presence heading towards her, as she turned around and face none other that Hyuuga Neji

'What's Neji doing here?'She thought.

"Konichiwa, Hyuuga-san" Sakura smiled as she greeted the byakugan user,

"Haruno-san" he said as he nod at her.

There was a moment of silence, as they both faced towards the lake.

It was getting quiet except the faint noises coming from the festival. Sakura was getting annoyed with the quietness, so she decided to start a conversation.

"Hyuuga-san, Why aren't you at the festival?" She asked only to receive nothing but silence. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and decided that it would be too troublesome to start a fight with Neji.

After minutes passed he finally answered back in a monotone voice, "It was too noisy."

Sakura startled a bit faced back towards him and mouthed an "O" shape.

He leaned on the rails as he thought the time when he started to develop these alien feelings towards the pink haired kunoichi.

It was since the Chuunin exam that Neji developed a crush on the petal haired girl, her determination and will to win astounded him, as he thought the she was just some other weak girl who was afraid of everything.

Oh how wrong was he, as he watcher her battle against the sound nin. Sure he admitted that she was weak at first, and then everyday she started to become stronger, but the amazing change was that when the Uchiha left and then Sakura trained under the 5th Hokage and now she was one of the strongest kunoichi and best medic-nin in Konoha.

The only thing that irked him was that the kunoichi he harbored feelings was in love with the Uchiha, even after he betrayed Konoha, betrayed them and most of all he betrayed her. He would changed that soon, he decided that at the festivals he would surely tell her that he loved her and make her his, but first she has to get over him.

He watched her move and hid an amuse smile that was slowly creeping at his face, as he looked closer to her smiling face towards her pain filled eyes. He frowned as he wondered why was she still smiling even though that she was in pain, not physically but mentally.

She turned back towards the lake and leaned more on the rails, carefully watching the little crinkles on the lake as it glittered and reflected the pale moon.

"Why do you hide behind your smile?" he suddenly asked, and looked towards her.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head and furrowed her eyebrows, as she glanced at him in confusion.

"I can tell by your eyes," he simply stated.

" Is my eyes that predictable?" she mused.

"No" he replied in monotone voice.

"Then how do you know?" she smiled teasingly

"Unlike other people, I can tell how they feel." He retorted.

"It's a very wonderful gift you receive then." She smiled at him and looked up at the sky and faced the pale moon.

"hnn" was all he said, as he slowly closed his eyes, feeling the breeze caressed his face.

She stared at him and let a gentle smile formed at her porcelain face, as she softly said,

"I smile because if I don't I'll break down and cry", then she glanced back at the glistering lake in front of her.

He opened his eyes and looked at her back "What do you mean?"

"Smiling hides away my pain, it is the only think I can do right now in this world, other than crying." She whispered back,

"The pain won't go away you know," he stated.

"Yes, I know" she replied softly.

"Then why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to worry, I don't want to be a burden anymore" she simply stated.

"Is that what you think? A burden?" he asked her in curiosity

"Not before, but that's what I've been told, so I believe I am." She glanced back at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Why do you believe?"

"Because he is right." She replied

"Who?" he asked

"Sasuke-kun" he cringed when she called him with a suffix

'Figures' he thought

"How so?" As he raised one slender eyebrow and stared at her in curiosity

"Because I love him" He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"That's a stupid answer." He replied a little colder this time.

"It may seem it is, but my heart tells me differently." She softly whispered as she hugged herself, keeping herself warm from the chilly wind.

"Then tell me what does your heart say now?" he almost snarled, jealousy was almost evident in his voice.

" My heart tells me that if my tears can erase the memories of him then I would cry everyday." She gazed up at the sky once more and glance back and smiled at him

"Then cry." He almost demanded.

" I can't" she replied sadly

"Why not?" his anger rising as he turned his head and glared at nothing but air

"Because I'm afraid, because it hurts to forget him." She smiled sadly as she leaned on the rails of the bridge and looked down on the glistering lake, that showed her the pale's moon reflection and herself.

She studied her feature, rosy lips, pink cheeks, emerald eyes… There is nothing special. She frowned at that thought and shook her head dismissing her thoughts.

"Is that all of it?" He looked at her, she really is beautiful but he can't help to see the pain she held in her eyes. He wished that he could take away her pain right now and kiss her rosy lips, to lift up that frown into one genuine smile.

Just for him..

Yes for him…

"No" She hesitated for a minute, battling with herself if she would tell him

"I'm afraid to move on, it has been to long that I've fallen in love with him, that I don't know what path to choose anymore." He moved slowly towards her as he encircled his arms around her petite waist. Resting his head on her shoulders as he softly whispered

"Then let me help you find your path."

She was startled from the touch, as she frowned and wondered what has gotten into him. She'll ask that later, right now she just need someone to comfort her. As she relax and leaned herself more onto him.

His breath tickled her ear as she let one content smile plastered on her face for the first time in ages.

"How would you know which path to chose?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Like this.." he whispered back as he turned her around and cupped her chin near his as their lips we're inching closer and closer.

Lips touched, no tongues what so ever. It was a simple kiss that lifted Sakura's spirit, as she finally moved on and finally found the path that she longed for to take.

As one crystal tear fell down from her emerald eyes as she lifted her gazed up at him as she let one genuine smile plastered on her face for him.

Just for him

Yes, just for him.

She leaned towards him, her head was leaning on his shoulders, as she lifted her head up a bit more and whispered softly in his ear "I'm ready Neji-kun"

"Let's take the path together" he only smiled at her in return

As he bent down and kiss her passionately this time.

He whispered back, "Lets" as they both broke apart and held each other's hands and walked back towards the festivals, with new paths they we're heading together.

OWARI 

OoOoOOoOOoOOoooOoOO0OooOoOOoOOOOOOoOooOOooOOOooOOooOOOoO

Mksanime: Hope you guys like that one-shot right? Anywho I know their OOC and if you don't like it, it's my story so I get to decide. Muahahhaa lol! Yea it's like 2:40 am yawns me so tired now Oyasumi nasai ningens!

Ja ne


End file.
